


don’t touch me.

by solaar_raain



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon, F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, Oral Sex, Season 15, Spoilers, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, angel - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaar_raain/pseuds/solaar_raain
Summary: castiel travels to the empty and meets someone he once knew. or, thought he once knew. things get a bit bizarre from there.basically cas gets freaky with meg while the empty watches.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters, The Empty/Castiel, The Empty/Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	don’t touch me.

————————————————————————-

darkness. darkness is what made castiel’s skin crawl. the fear of leaving the world of the living, just to resonate in the empty. alone. after having been in the empty, and then getting spit out by it, he didn’t want to go there anymore. he refused to. regardless, the only way to get ruby to talk to them was to go. why did he agree to this? well, he knew it would help the winchesters. jack was also willing to assist the angel, taking his grace and letting him die. almost. as he succumbed to the deep sleep he would endure, his last image was of jack. his son.

castiel was suddenly awake, staring into the dark abyss around him. he was sitting on the floor, which he quickly stood up from. it was chilly, but he didn’t mind the cool air against his fair skin. “hello?” he shouted out, icy blue eyes scanning the darkness. he turned in a circle, seemingly searching for something. anything. a sudden appearance of a throne made him jump slightly, and what was on the throne made his heart skip a beat.

a pretty blonde woman, with deep brown eyes and a sly grin. she was drinking a glass of chardonnay. the angel felt himself lose his breath. was it really her? he gulped, feeling his cheeks tint a rosy pink.

“meg?”

“not quite, darling.”

the ‘demon’ adjusted herself on the throne, swirling the glass of alcohol in her hand. castiel felt his blood start pumping, with anger rather than happiness. for a moment, he truly thought meg was in front of him, looking like the beautiful queen she appeared to be. instead, it was the empty, taunting him in the worst way possible. the angel was about to speak, but was cut off by the imposter.

“you know, your demoness had many.. naughty thoughts about you, clarence. there were so many things she wanted to do with you. god, it makes me all moist just thinking about it.” the woman grinned, almost devilishly. the male could feel himself start to tense up, his hands balling into tight fists. “where is she?” he growled, and ‘meg’ cocked an eyebrow. “depends on who you’re looking for. /your/ girlfriend, or /sam’s/ old girlfriend?” 

castiel scoffed, shaking his head. he wondered why he was even socializing with the empty, who was wearing meg’s skin. it made him nauseous. “both.” he simply replied, shoving his hands into his trench coat pockets. the empty stood, stretching for a moment before taking a long sip of the chardonnay in her hands. she set the glass down, walking towards the angel. he stood his ground, trying not to snap at the sight of meg. he felt guilty for her death, even if it wasn’t his doing. 

‘meg’ grew near, and gently placed a hand onto castiel’s chest. he cleared his throat, feeling his legs grow unsteady. “do you want to know what she thought about you?” she hummed playfully, sultry eyes glancing up at the taller male. “she wanted you, /so/ bad. she was going against her demonic instincts, just for you.” the empty lifted her hand, gently resting it on the side of the angel’s neck. she rubbed her thumb against the other’s adam’s apple, biting her lip. “she was in love with you.”

the dark-haired male squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to give in and succumb to the fake meg’s will. he felt his toes curl in his shoes as he attempted to ignore the gentle touch of his old friend. “she wanted to have sex with you. intimate, emotion-filled sex. doesn’t that just get you all riled up, feathers?” the imposter purred smoothly, her grip slightly tightening on castiel’s neck. he let out an uncomfortable groan, quickly gripping onto the woman’s wrist. she didn’t falter, though, and she tightened her grip even further.

“what? are you gonna fight back? or is this turning you on? c’mon, clarence, i’ll give you what you want. being here for so long, i haven’t had fun in a while.” ‘meg’ swiftly moved forward, teasingly licking a stripe up the angel’s neck. he shivered, but quickly pulled himself away. “no.. no! you are /not/ her. meg is not like this. she may flirt, but she is not in love with me. demons don’t have the capacity to love.” the empty was taken aback, her hands on her hips. “really? well, why don’t you ask her yourself?” 

as castiel turned his head, a small ball of orange, pulsing light came towards him. after a sudden flash, a figure stood in front of him. short, blonde, and beautiful. he felt his heart quicken, knowing this wasn’t the empty’s doing. he stepped forward, an eyebrow arching with concern.

“meg?”

“clarence?”

————————————————————————-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this was my first fan fiction ever, so i hope it was okay! there will definitely be more, so stay tuned for part two! <3


End file.
